


Gustation

by Rigel99



Series: Senses [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind of Hannibal Lecter applies understanding of his developing relationship with Will Graham through an exploration of his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gustation

_Gustation._

_Or in layman’s terms, the sense of taste._

Sense of taste is not to be confused with that of flavour, which is a combination of taste and smell. Within the sense of taste, the general concensus agrees on 5 distinctions: sweet, bitter, sour, salty and umami. For myself of course, the range is much more extensive, the evolution of palate a continuous journey of discovery I have willingly undertaken since the salvation I discovered in my first sample of human flesh. 

It was only through many years of self discipline I came to appreciate one could identify each of these distinctions through simple sensation, as though the taste squirmed on the palate in an attempt to escape its pending demise, lost to the body of its devourer. 

I can imagine the presence of Will Graham on my palate would set it aflame in ways I could only contemplate in the room in my mind palace I had now especially reserved for him and him alone. His nature, one could unerringly, if somewhat romantically (not that I could ever be accused of suffering such a whimsical affliction) define as sweet, yet it would be edged with a bitterness of having to suffer this interpretation of his empathy. The sour taste would flair as it hit the back of the palate, an instinctive reaction to the mingling of the sweet with the bitter, only to be overpowered by the salty essence of the tears and sweat in which he undeniably drowns every night in restless slumber. That final taste would be as yet elusive, uniquely his own, distinct from the recombination of the others, borne out of a re-imagined, reshaped, redefined Will Graham.

The first meal we shared was a simple affair. Scrambled eggs. I wished to ease him gently into my world. His body as well as his mind was in need of careful and considerate nurturing were they to reach their full potential. As I watched him devour the plate of food I had lovingly prepared - as I do all my food - for us, I allowed myself the warmth that accompanied the beginnings of the conquest on which I had set my long-term sights. I imagined that he was consuming and tasting the texture of his unformed, incomplete self, devouring it enthusiastically and in doing so, paving the way for the rebirth of his true self.

I knew I could look forward to many meals shared with Will Graham, each one reflecting the complexity of our unfolding relationship. 

The anticipation was so tangible I could taste it.

 

 


End file.
